


SEKAI FMV - Secret Love Song

by jhanjhan



Series: SEKAI / KAIHUN Videos (Link) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, fanmade video, fmv, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: ...Why can't I hold you in the street?Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?I wish that it could be like thatWhy can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A video I made after reading a story. Isn't it the right song for them... for SEKAI...
> 
> if... just if... ...
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the story titled "Wanna Shout It From The Rooftops" by winterspringsummer
> 
> .. it's my first made-video 

 

 

**[[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] Secret Love Song ](https://youtu.be/d0tilc2x-1w) **

 

Inspired by

[Wanna Shout It From The Rooftops](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1090836)

by

[winterspringsummer](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/681725)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's SEKAI!!! let's spread the word around the 'world'


End file.
